


Smooth Criminal

by lokilickedme



Series: Criminal Activity [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Loki, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilickedme/pseuds/lokilickedme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Loki acquires his famous suit.  Takes place during Avengers, in Stuttgart, the afternoon before his capture.  A little bit of light bondage with the God of Mischief before he declares war on Midgard, anyone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth Criminal

Stuttgart, Germany

 

The Dolce & Gabbana was a work of art. Perfectly tailored in the blackest silk and wool blend, it was soft to the touch yet sturdy, unwrinklable. The lapels lay flat and smooth, the lines were sleek and flattering, the jacket elongated and authoritative. The sort of suit that could make an ordinary man devastating.

But there was nothing ordinary about the man that came into the boutique, glanced around briefly, and pointed at it with a curt "That one," as he headed toward the changing room.  

His manner was imperious, his attitude haughty. Everything about him screamed _'I am your superior'_ in a way that didn't even allow room in your psyche to ponder 'who does this guy think he is?' You simply accepted that he was The Boss of any room he strode into.

My first impulse was to bow. In my defense, he did look like visiting royalty, with his beautiful emerald green tunic and leather breeches adorned with chainmaille down the sides of the legs. And what long legs they were. He walked with the air of a man who knew where he was going and was only interested in getting there quickly and taking care of business.

On this day, his business was to acquire a suit.

It was officially my day off, but I'd been called in at the last minute to fill in for a co-worker who had been taken ill the night before. I wasn't well prepared to handle clerking duties; my official function at the boutique was the decorating and maintenance of the display windows and mannequins, something that I loved doing. But there was a fashion show running at the LeStrade Center and with the majority of our associates working backstage at the event, there was no one else to be called. So I was alone in the shop when the man breezed in.

His eyes fell to me briefly as he entered. They didn't linger, but in that short moment I felt like a bolt of white hot electricity had been administered to my spinal column. His eyes were incredible. The purest crystal green, inexplicably both fiery and icy at the same time, burning with a fierce intelligence and an obvious sense of purpose as they darted around the showroom, falling first on me, then to the tastefully dressed mannequins nearest the door, then to the display cases lining the walls. In between, they seemed to take in everything else, as if he were reading the entire room in the blink of an eye, assessing security cameras, exits, hiding places - wait, what? Well, my imagination was obviously running away with me, but this man provoked the wildest of imaginations. He was stunning and sexy in a predatory way that made my knees feel wobbly.

And with an authoritative grin that fairly shouted 'follow me or suffer the consequences', he strode off toward the dressing room with me scrambling to undress the D&G mannequin that I'd just dressed.

The boutique carries no stock; we receive perfectly made display clothing and take orders, sending the buyer's exact measurements to the maker for the item to be specifically tailored to that person. Rarely does a customer actually try something on, as the mannequins aren't exactly realistically proportioned. But this man looked like a perfectly sculpted mannequin himself, all long lines and lean angles and tall, so tall that the top of his head came close to the finely filigreed archway that emptied into the sumptuous dressing area. To call him model material didn't come close to accurately describing him.

He was sitting patiently on the plush settee in the center of the room when I finally got there with the suit. "My apologies, sir - the mannequins don't bend like a human body, they're a bit tricky to undress sometimes."

He smiled, a slow, wide, unhurried smile that showed an impressive amount of teeth. If I'd thought he'd seemed predatory before, that was nothing compared to now. Now he seemed almost feral, but in such a tightly controlled way that it unnerved me straight down to my underwear.

"And what about you, darling?" he purred in a voice smooth as velvet poured over bourbon. "Are you tricky to undress? You look as if you might bend quite easily." His eyes glided effortlessly over my body and I had no doubt he was assaying me in the same manner he'd done the exits and surveillance cameras - with cool precision and only the slightest of interest.

I'd been trained to handle the most difficult of patrons, ranging from spoiled tantrum throwers to entitled perverts, but nothing in the employee handbook had prepared me for the silky seduction that oozed from every pore in this man's body. He'd sucked the capacity for coherant thought right out of my head with just a few words and one look. So I decided my best option was to fire a warning shot across his hull and see if that cooled his thrusters.

"Behave yourself, sir," I said with my best indulgent kindergarten-teacher smile. We were taught to humor the wealthy their misbehaviors, but to leave no doubts as to where the uncrossable line lay. I wasn't sure exactly where mine was located, but until I found it, I felt it best to keep him as far from the general vicinity as possible. "Would you like to stand please so I can do a quick sizing?"

His eyes were roaming over me from tip to toe without even attempting to hide the fact that they were doing so. He had that brazen, assured air of a man accustomed to women slithering onto his lap at the snap of his fingers. I tried hard not to see myself as one of them while he slowly stood, pulling himself to his full impressive height to tower over me, standing just a bit too close. I had to crane my neck to look up him. No way was I going to ever reach those broad shoulders without help.

It was a relief to move away from him long enough to retrieve my step. I fetched it from under the settee and put it down behind him, stepping up onto it with the suit jacket in my hands. Normally I would have measured him with a tape, but it would have surprised me if his proportions weren't almost exactly the same as the mannequin that had first worn the suit, so instead I simply held the jacket against his back and lined up the shoulder seams with his own shoulders. It was, unsurprisingly, a perfect match.

Next came the pants. I could feel his eyes burning into the top of my head as I shook them out and held them up to his waist. He made no attempt to assist me, only stood there watching me with a slightly amused, slightly I'm-torturing-you-and-I'm-enjoying-it-immensely expression on his face.

"Arms up please."

He did as he was told, which surprised me. I'd been expecting him to be more difficult than this.

And then that silky smooth voice again.

"What is your name, little one?"

_You can just keep calling me that, that'll be just fine thanks._

"Anja."

"Anja. That's a lovely name. You aren't German, are you."

"No sir." I stepped away and carefully folded the pants over my arm. "You seem to be a perfect fit for this suit. Would you like to try it on?"

He smiled that same wicked razorblade grin again and held out his hand to take the jacket I was offering him. "If you'd like to step behind the curtain to undress, I'll find you a shirt. White?"

"White will do fine." He wasn't making any move toward the curtain, though. I turned away as he began removing his tunic right in front of me, his eyes never leaving my face until I politely turned my back and left the room to get him a shirt.

I waited a few moments before returning with a sharp white button front oxford that looked his size; on my way back in I selected a black silk tie that would complement the suit's sleek lines. As I'd hoped, he'd changed into the pants already and was standing with his back to me. The contrast of the black trousers against his pale bare back with his long black hair falling down past his shoulders was breathtaking, and I tried not to stare at his flawless skin as I reentered the room and came up behind him, shaking out the shirt to release the crisply ironed creases. I held it up as he slipped first one long arm and then the other into the sleeves, hiking it gracefully up over his shoulders and tugging the front shut. He began buttoning it as I lightly pressed my hands over his shoulders and back to smooth the fabric. The feel of his tightly coiled muscles under my palms was intoxicating.

He seemed to be reading my thoughts, or more accurately, my lack of them. His mouth was quirked up in a wry, slightly mocking grin and his eyes refused to leave my face while I tried resolutely to ignore him and do my job, moving around to his front to smooth his collar and assay the fit of the shirt. It was perfect. I'd never seen anyone who could wear clothing straight off the displays before. I fetched the tie from the settee and lay it around his neck, popping his collar up and then pressing it back down over the tie as I began looping it into a simple Windsor knot at his throat. Still he watched me, his eyes intense yet amused at the same time, that same unsettling grin playing at the corners of his lips.

When I'd finished his tie, I picked up the suit jacket and held it open for him.  He bent to slip an arm inside, then the other, moving sensually as the soft fabric glided easily over his body.  He stood back up to full height and his big elegant hands moved to the top button to fasten it.  

"I do believe you're ready to take over the world, sir," I offered in an admiring tone. We were trained to fawn over the customers, but this particular customer didn't seem the type to be impressed with false compliments, so I left it at that and stepped back so he could check himself in the ornate standing mirror to our left. He never even glanced at it. His eyes were still on me, though now they had a new expression - mild surprise, shrouded with curiosity.

"And why would I want to do that, little one?" His voice was even silkier than usual, if that was possible at this point. He waited for me to answer with an expectant look on his face.

"Why not?" I replied, smiling. "You're dressed the part."

My answer seemed to satisfy him, though he didn't lose the curiosity in his eyes.

I noticed then that he was barefooted.

"If you'd like to have a seat and relax, I'll find you some shoes and bring you a cup of tea. Is Earl Grey suitable?"

He nodded, his fine hands moving to unbutton and remove the jacket as he sat down on the settee and leaned far back. "Earl Grey will be fine." He spread his knees wide, his long legs stretching to what seemed like halfway across the room. The wicked smile had returned to his face again and I mustered just enough grace to step over one of his legs and exit the room without stumbling.

I checked the thermostat as I entered the tearoom. It was still registering a cool 65 degrees. So why was it suddenly so warm?

While his tea steeped, I retrieved a pair of shiny black patent leather laceup shoes from the display rack in a size 14, my best guess for his very long feet. Everything about him seemed to be longer than average - his arms, his legs, his neck, his fingers, his feet, his torso, even his face. A giggle slipped out and I slapped my hand over my mouth; it wasn't proper etiquette to speculate on a customer's anatomy, though I found myself doing it often. If all of his visible body parts were deliciously long and elegant, wouldn't it stand to reason the non-visible parts would be too?

I made a mental note to write myself up for misconduct and gathered the tea paraphernalia onto a silver tray. Keeping this customer waiting seemed like a very bad idea. On my way back to the dressing area I scooped up the shiny black shoes and tucked them under my arm, slipped a pair of black socks into my pocket, then paused at the scarf display. A particularly handsome fringed silk scarf in emerald green and gold was hanging there. It would suit his eyes. I slipped it from the display with the tea tray balanced precariously on my knee, then hurried back to where he was waiting for me.

I found him in exactly the same place I'd left him, lounging patiently on the settee with his legs a mile apart. I recognized his posture from psych class during my university days - the stance of authority, he used it in the way he stood as well. Feet apart, legs wide, body tall and straight. It was an effective way to intimidate everyone in the room without uttering a single threatening word. But to utilize it effectively in a sitting position, especially when seated on a decidedly frou-frou piece of furniture, was truly impressive.

I set the tray down on the little table beside the settee and put the shoes on the floor next to his left foot. He just watched me while I poured him a cup of tea and offered cream and sugar; he refused both and took the proffered cup from my hand while I knelt between his knees and pulled the socks from my pocket. What possessed me to do such a subservient thing is beyond me...we always allowed the customers to handle their own shoe and sock duties, as most people don't care much for strangers handling their feet, but as his amused eyes watched me over the rim of his teacup, I found myself slipping the socks on him, followed by the shoes. I even tied them for him.

"What a good little servant you are," he said with a soft but imperious tone when I was done. "I should like to keep you as a pet. Perhaps when I've conquered this world of yours, I'll return to claim you." He reached down to stroke one long finger across the front of my neck. "And put a collar around that sweet, delicate little throat."

My hands came up to rest on his knees and I met his gaze, although it felt like I should be bowing my head instead. "Do they feel good?"

He cocked an eyebrow, a momentary flash of confusion tilting his head slightly to one side. Then his eyes fell to his feet and and I felt him tap one shoe against the side of my thigh.

"The shoes are perfect, thank you pet."

I rose to my feet, pushing myself up with my hands still on his knees. "I took the liberty of choosing this for you, I think it will be just the right finishing touch." I took the emerald scarf from next to him on the settee and slowly draped it around the back of his neck, letting it hang loosely down either side of his chest. I was right, it was perfect with his eyes. "There - now you're ready for universal domination."

He laughed, a quick burst of sincere amusement. "Oh I'm not interested in universal domination just yet darling. One small conquest at a time for me...for now."

His hands reached up to grab mine and he tugged me down onto his lap with one quick movement. I didn't struggle - absolutely nothing in me had any desire to resist him. His lips came down on mine in a crushing kiss and with a quick dexterity he had me on my back on the settee, my legs draped over his thigh.

His hand snaked its way up under my skirt to my panties and he snatched them off so swiftly that I barely noticed they were gone. I thought for a moment he'd used some sort of magic to remove them, till I saw him tucking them into his trousers. So - he planned to conquer the planet, or whatever it was he had up his sleeve, with my panties in his pocket.

"Sir," I stuttered between breaths, unable to take more than three in a row as his mouth plundered my lips, "I do hope that you'll - write me - _ahh_ \- a letter of - _ohh!_ \- recommendation - since - I won't - have a - _nngh_ \- job, after today."

Completely disinterested in my plight and ignoring my semi pleading words, his hands roved over my body removing pieces of clothing as easily as one would strip a candy bar out of its wrapper. When I was completely bare before him, he sat back and appraised me with an admiring eye.

"Kneel before me."

I hesitated for just a moment, but it was too long to suit him. He repeated himself, obviously not pleased at having to do so. _"KNEEL!"_

I sat up and swung my legs off the settee, still in my high heeled shoes but nothing else. He watched me as I obeyed his order and knelt between his knees on the plushly carpeted floor, resting my hands on his thighs, waiting for his next command. Despite my willingness to comply, the truth was I wasn't very experienced with this sort of game...in fact it was safe to say I had zero experience, period. I wondered if he could tell.

He slowly pulled the emerald silk scarf from around his neck, and with a wicked gleam in his eyes used it to bind my hands behind my back. Then he sat back on the settee and swiftly unzipped his fly, moving one hand to my face to stroke my cheek before he pushed his fingers into my hair and tugged me forward. With my hands bound behind me, all I could do was scoot toward him on my knees and let him guide me where he wanted me.

"Have you ever sucked the cock of a god?" he asked in a husky, teasing voice as he stretched out, pushing his hips forward slightly.

"God of what?"

I said it without thinking, but he indulged me with a low laugh. "God of mischief, lies, chaos...god of any manner of naughtiness that springs to mind. What do you wish me to be the god of?"

For some reason I felt inexplicably bold, despite my present situation - on my knees, naked as the day I was born save for the hooker heels, hands tied, with my face just inches from the crotch of an obviously dangerous stranger with a deity complex in half of an $8,000 suit. "The god of not pistolwhipping me with whatever you've got barely restrained behind that zipper?"

He laughed, and this time it was a loud, genuine laugh. "Oh my pet, I do not intend to harm you." His eyes were sparkling and I was once again struck with how jawdroppingly beautiful he was. "Just do as you're told and nothing untoward will happen to you."

I nodded obediently as he put his hand on the back of my head and guided me down to his crotch while with his other hand he pulled himself free of his trousers. He was enormous. _A god indeed_. I'd been right in my assumption that everything, both seen and unseen, was bigger than average.

"Open your mouth, pet," he ordered softly.

I did as I was told.

For several long slow minutes I lapped and licked, sucked and teased, while he lay back against the settee's cushions obviously enjoying himself. His left hand was tangled loosely in my hair, not pulling or tugging, just resting there while his right lay unmoving on his upper thigh. His eyes never left my face.

Suddenly and without warning, he tugged my hair, making me let go of him. He lifted me effortlessly up and onto his lap again, where he slipped his hand between my legs and pressed one long finger into me. I sucked in my breath and found myself finishing my gasp against his lips as he bent me into a deep kiss, laying me over onto my back and climbing on top of me. He settled himself between my thighs and I felt him pushing, probing, and then all at once he was filling me so completely that I could feel my inner walls stretching to capacity.

As I writhed beneath him, a mixture of intense excitement and sharp discomfort keeping me from being able to lie still, he slipped an arm beneath me and untied my hands. I took this as permission to touch him and immediately tangled my fingers in his long, raven black hair as he pushed hard against me. It was incredibly soft, like strands of silk.

And then he covered my eyes with the scarf, lifting my head to knot it into a snug blindfold.

_"Ohhh_ ," was all I could get out before he silenced me again with his lips.

Deprived of my sight, everything he did to me became more sensual, more surprising, more intense - and quite definitely more pleasurable. His hands glided over my skin, touching me everywhere, pausing whenever he heard me moan and taking more time in spots that interested him. He handled me as if I was something new, something he hadn't experienced before. He took his time and slowly brought us both to the brink several times before finally quickening the pace and sending us careening over the cliff in a blinding crash of lightning, thunder, sparks, fire, and ice.

When it was over, he didn't remove the blindfold immediately, instead pulling me into his lap again and holding me against his chest. He soothed me gently and kissed the top of my head before whispering "There's a good girl. My sweet little pet."

He sat me aside on the settee's cushions before he stood up and I heard him zipping his fly. After a moment he bent down and removed the blindfold from my eyes. He was standing before me fully put back together, straightening his tie and leaning over to retrieve the suit jacket. As he put it on, he flashed me a wide smile and dipped his head slightly. "Thank you for your service, Anja. I am forever in your debt." He draped the scarf around his neck, then turned to leave.

"You didn't tell me your name," was the first thing that came out of my mouth when I finally found my voice. He stopped in the archway and looked back at me, the wide grin turning wicked.

"Forgive me. I am Loki, of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

His eyes were sparkling as he turned and vanished.

_Well Loki of Asgard, you are also burdened with a glorious $8,000 suit._

 

A year later -

 

The tall, handsome man stood at the reception desk with a charming smile lighting up his ethereally beautiful face. The clerk was charmed and somewhat taken with his good looks and gentlemanly manner, but she shook her head apologetically.

"I'm afraid Anja is no longer employed here sir, she was dismissed some time ago."

"And why would she be dismissed?"

"She let a very expensive suit just walk out the door."

"Oh yes. Would that have been _this_ suit?" he said with a smile, a golden light glowing around him as his form changed and the pilfered Dolce  & Gabbana appeared on his body as if by magic. "I'm returning it now, I have no more use for it. Oh - " he added as an afterthought, leaning forward to put his leering face close to hers, _"It's a bit constricting in the crotch."_

He tugged the emerald scarf from around his neck and smiled a wicked grin. "This, however, I will be keeping."

He morphed again and was suddenly standing before her as before, in a casual but elegant leather coat and black pants, with a deep emerald shirt unbuttoned past his collarbones. The suit was laying folded neatly across the countertop, shoes and all.

"Thank you for the loan, my apologies for being a bit late in returning it. Now...if you'd be so kind as to tell me where I might find Miss Anja, I would be _ever_ so appreciative." He smiled kindly as the clerk took a step back from him.

"You're - "

"Oh yes, I most definitely am."

 

He stepped out of the boutique into the brisk, chilly Stuttgart air, wrapping the green silk scarf around his neck as his keen eyes took in his surroundings. He had never been to the part of town the girl lived in, so he couldn't simply transport himself there. He would need transportation of a different kind, much slower and decidedly less fun. He waved down a taxi and gave the driver the address as he settled into the warm back seat and reached into his pocket, his fingers lovingly caressing the soft leather collar.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave your comments, I love to hear from you :)


End file.
